winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Belladonna
|origin = Obsidian |family = Liliss and Tharma (sisters) Valtor (son) Trix (descendants) |relationship = Lord Darkar (master) |cartoon = Bloom's Dark Secret |lcartoon = Magical Adventure |italian = Ludovica Marineo (Series) Monica Migliori (Movies) |cinelume = Anik Matern |nick = Grey DeLisle}}Belladonna is one of the Ancestral Witches who destroyed Domino and cursed Daphne. She is one of Valtor's mothers and is the Ancestral Witch who looks the most like Icy, one of the three descendants of the three Ancestresses. Belladonna also has the powers of ice like her descendant Icy. Appearance When Belladonna still had a body, she looked like a humpbacked old woman with pale skin, long grayish white hair flowing down her back with part of it shaped like a collar and a long, a thin outward hooked nose. She wore a black dress, a black cape, and a black mask. With her mask on, she appeared to have glowing yellow eyes and it is unknown if this was her real eye color or an effect of the mask. In her spirit form at Cloud Tower, her dress, cape, and mask had a dark blue color while her skin had a pale ghostly gray color and her hair was blue. In the first movie, her spirit form had a purplish color while in the second movie it was red. History Pre-Series Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Belladonna, along with Liliss and Tharma, was mentioned as the Dark Force which destroyed Domino when Faragonda tells Bloom about the Great Dragon. The Ancestral Witches made their first physical appearance in "Bloom's Dark Secret", when Belladonna and the other two witches were formed in a false vision made by the Trix to scare Bloom. |-|Season 3= Belladonna and her sisters tell Bloom the truth about her parents. |-|Season 4= There was a portrait of the Ancestral Witches in the Hall of Enchantments along with the portraits of the other enemies of the Magic Dimension at Alfea. in Season 1]] remaining in Cloud Tower]] in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom]] Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Belladonna was seen in the first film as a spirit trapped in the realm of Obsidian, along with her sisters, Liliss and Tharma. They command their servant, in the first movie]] Mandragora, throughout the movie, targeting Bloom primarily. |-|Magical Adventure= Belladonna appeared in the second movie with her sisters after their escape from the realm of Obsidian. Assisted by the Trix, the Ancestral Witches cause the negative part of the Tree of Life to take over the whole of it, possessed by Belladonna in Magical Adventure]]annihilating its positive part with the exception of the positive magic that is contained in a pollen in Havram. Magical Abilities Belladonna possesses the same ice powers as Icy, her descendant. She can control anything related to frost, ice, and snow and is knowledgeable in the dark magic. Like all witches, her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Belladonna may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Like all witches, she can fly. She can create a dragon, much stronger than that of Bloom (when not in its strongest state), which is made of ice shards. She can control temperature. Her icicles are black. Using certain spells her magic can be yellow in color. Uses of Magic *'Bottomless Ice' Trivia *''Belladonna'' is an Italian name that comes from the phrase "Bella Donna" (meaning Beautiful Lady), as well as the name for the Deadly Nightshade plant, which according to popular folklore was used by witches to make ointments that helped them to fly to witch gatherings. *While Belladonna has been stated to be an ancestor of the Trix and Icy looks the most like her, the details of her exact relationship with the Trix has not been explicitly explained. **However, in the second movie, it is Liliss who possesses Icy, not Belladonna. *Belladonna and the other Ancestral Witches appear not to be caring about both Valtor and the Trix although they all descend from the Ancestresses, and instead treat them like their servants. It is unknown why do they behave like this. *The appearance of the Ancestral Witches is inspired from those of typical fairy tale and folklore witches, especially the Wicked Fairy Godmother, being humpbacked old women with crooked noses and having hands with sharp pointy nails. Gallery AncestralWitchesEp121.png ~Ancestral Witches~.jpg 353px-AncestralWitchesNick.png Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Enemies Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Ancestral Witches Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Obsidian Dimension Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Recurring Characters